


Tell me how you feel inside, I don't want to fight it

by cerulean (NightsWatch_Chef)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love Triangles, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, charley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsWatch_Chef/pseuds/cerulean
Summary: It’s well known that Captain Bayley likes to flirt, and on Queen Charlotte’s return, she’s not falling for any of that nonsense… Or will she?This story starts after TLC 2020, divergence from the TV storyline.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose & Carmella, Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte, Sasha Banks & Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Tell me how you feel inside, I don't want to fight it

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write about CharLey. They're a fun, underrated 4HW ship.  
> This is my attempt at a mix of deep romance and comedy, some mild angst as well.  
> Baysha and Baymella are platonic ships in this fic, for now at least!
> 
> Rated M for language, adult themes, mild violence, soft sex scenes / mild smut.  
> Title based on song lyrics from Drake's "Fire & Desire."

The champagne tasted terrible. She took small sips of the liquid, allowed the bubbles to dance on her tongue before taking another careful gulp. To make the ambience much worse, the locker room had a musty odor drifting about. Bayley balanced the champagne glass between her fingertips while she watched Carmella cry, curses and complaints slipped between the gasps of sobs.

“I don’t even know why you opened the champagne,” repeated Carmella, who sniffed loudly. Carmella’s long, dark blonde hair was a bit of a mess, and she wore tight black yoga pants, her black merchandise shirt with red lettering that was cut into a crop top, and Bayley’s navy blue Role Model zip up hoodie over the shirt. She used the sleeves of the hoodie to wipe away tears.

Bayley grinned. “C’mon baby, we can’t let this stuff go to waste! But damn, shame what happened tonight.”

Carmella sighed heavily, averting her gaze towards the locker room door. Bayley sighed as well and set her glass down on a bench, she really could not stomach any more of that stuff. Bayley was clad in a white sleeveless top with silver stars on the front, black leather pants and red sneakers. A blue “CAPTAIN” armband adorned her right bicep. Bayley reached out to touch Carmella’s thigh but her friend shifted her body away. Carmella was inconsolable after the loss to Sasha Banks tonight at the Pay-Per-View, Sasha successfully defended her championship even with interference from Carmella’s “assistant.”

“Y’know what?” Carmella said, finally turning towards Bayley, “Why didn’t you come out there to help me?”

Bayley glanced around a bit, bewildered. “What? I wasn’t in the Pay-Per-View! I had no business being out there—”

“Oh really?! I thought you were my friend, Bay. I needed you tonight,” Carmella shouted, tears once again streaming down her face.

Bayley reached over again, and although Carmella tried to avoid her touch, Bayley was too swift. She managed to brush some tears from Carmella’s cheek with her thumb.

Bayley lips twisted into a half-smile. “You looked like you had things under control. Sasha… dude, she’s something else.”

Carmella huffed and crossed her arms. “If you admire her so much then why’d you betray her? Why are you sitting here with me?”

“Dude, you are so negative. Relax! I’m not her friend, I’m all yours,” Bayley affirmed, and now she smiled widely at Carmella.

Carmella sighed and fought hard not to smirk. Bayley always found ways to make her feel special, a certain giddiness simmered within her heart when Bayley smiled at her with those perfect dimples on display.It was obvious why many women called Bayley, “Papi” or “Daddy,” she had an aura about her that was undeniably sexy. And when she gave you her attention, it felt like the earth stopped moving, the sun and moon froze in place, and the stars seemed dull compared to Bayley’s sparkling smile.

“Papi…” Carmella whispered shyly and looked at the locker room floor.

“Babe,” Bayley said kindly, she placed a hand on her friend’s thigh, “I’m sorry, I know it’s hard. But we’ll get her next time. Are you hungry? I’ll run over to catering and get something for you.”

* * *

Bayley rushed into catering but became distracted away from the variety of food available. There was a small crowd of wrestlers dispersing. The crowd was admiring the new tag team champions, Asuka and Charlotte Flair. Bayley scoffed at the two championship belts that Asuka carried over her rolling luggage bag. Bayley drew a little bit closer as the crowd was exchanging their good byes.

In a few seconds, Bayley realized that she was standing nearby Charlotte, the blonde woman was checking her phone. Bayley licked her lips as she eyed Charlotte’s outfit. Charlotte wore an interesting suit, it was colorful and sparkly, mostly turquoise and magenta, and the suit shorts revealed her long legs, well defined and tanned.

“Hey mamacita, long time no see,” Bayley catcalled to Charlotte.

Charlotte sighed with irritation and slowly looked up from her phone.

“Is that how you address your new champion?” Charlotte hissed with a perfect smile. Her eyes fell on Bayley’s arm band and she let out a snort, shaking her head.

Bayley grinned, and crossed her arms so that her fists helped bulge out her muscular biceps, the Captain arm band prominently displayed. “My bad, girl—”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, Queen! Um… Champ! The title looks good on you,” Bayley stated with a chuckle.

Charlotte’s manicured nails tapped on the shiny, mirror-like Tag Team Championship title on her shoulder. Bayley leaned in, and strangely, sniffed the title a few times.

Charlotte frowned. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’ve been around them so long that I know which one is mine. That one smells like mine,” explained Bayley with a serious look.

“Bayley, what the hell do you want? Why are you bothering me?” asked Charlotte, now she was extremely irritated.

Bayley’s face broke into a laugh. “Dude, chill! I’m just messing with you, I haven’t seen you in so long and I missed you.”

“The last time we saw each other was in May and you were talking shit outside of the ring after you cheated to beat me,” Charlotte said with gritted teeth and a glower.

“Oh yeah… haha. Good times,” laughed Bayley.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, she really had no time for this nonsense. Bayley could find someone else in catering to heckle and she did not need to be the victim. She stopped when Bayley gripped her wrist. She wanted to jerk her hand away from the dark-haired woman but she was surprised by Bayley’s incredibly gentle touch. They had shared the ring so many times together so she and Bayley have touched each other on a multitude of occasions, but that was competition, the grit and violence of wrestling. Now, she noted that Bayley’s fingers on her wrist felt soft, apologetic and kind.

“Hey Char,” Bayley started in a low voice, “I’m sorry if I’m bugging you. I really did miss you and I’m happy to see you. You look beautiful tonight. Don’t be a stranger.”

Charlotte’s eyebrows furrowed, and she looked at Bayley curiously. There was a hopeful glow in Bayley’s warm brown eyes and her lips lifted into a smirk that Charlotte found… unusually attractive. Charlotte blinked and pleaded with herself internally to snap out of it. Bayley was annoying, Bayley was childish even after she cut her hair and made it darker. Bayley was Bayley. Silly fans on social media could call the Role Model, “Papi,” but Charlotte knew the truth, which is that Bayley is just a fool. And she was still technically dating Becky Lynch, although they had sparse interactions in the past few months since her girlfriend was filming a movie in Europe.

Charlotte regained her composure. “Thank you, Captain Bayley. It was good to see you too.”

“So, what’re you doing tonight?” Bayley asked slyly.

“Are you serious, right now?” Charlotte asked incredulously, “Your girlfriend, Carmella, will be pissed when she finds out about this conversation.”

“It’s funny that you mention Mella first, and she’s not even my girlfriend. We’re just friends. You didn’t say anything about Becky,” retorted Bayley, smirking again flirtatiously.

“My relationship is none of your business,” Charlotte said stiffly.

Bayley glanced around, she saw that they were mostly alone and the other people milling about were well out of listening range. She looked back into Charlotte’s pretty green eyes.

Bayley leaned in closer. “I can tell when a woman’s not satisfied.”

Charlotte was taken aback by this statement. “What?”

“Mami, it’s obvious. But I got you. And no pressure, really. I can keep you company until your Man comes back home to you,” Bayley offered, her tongue appeared briefly to lick her lips.

Charlotte stared at her, as if she were in a trance, time slowed down and the sounds of catering were muffled. She was purely focused on Bayley’s vibe, her stature, her body language, her cute hair cut, her muscles, and that damn arm band.

“Well?”

Bayley’s voice cut into Charlotte’s dream-like state.

“Bayley, I have no fucking idea what you’re going on about. And I’m tired, I’m going back to my hotel room,” sighed Charlotte.

“Need a ride?” Bayley asked with a smile.

“I drove myself here to the stadium and I will be driving back to the hotel alone,” Charlotte emphasized the last word.

Bayley’s smile widened. “Alright. Text me if you need me. Remember, we’re friends, right Char? Don’t be a stranger.”

* * *

Bayley felt as if they were in bed for hours already and she could not sleep. Carmella was still sobbing, her back turned to Bayley and her voice slightly muffled because she cried into a pillow. They were roommates but they slept next to each other. They would cuddle sometimes, the way Bayley used to cuddle with Sasha when she lived with her, but true intimacy was absent. Bayley was the limiting factor, she did not know if she could go into that territory with Carmella because she valued her friendship. And her bond with Carmella was the only friendship she had left. Everyone disappeared when she became so tightly connected to Sasha in the past year, and then she decided to sever this tie because her ends justified the means. Afterwards, she felt more alone then she had ever felt in her life. Until Carmella returned and filled a bit of that emptiness. She had so many interactions from fans on social media, some of her female co-workers would flirt back, and interviewers smiled at her with heart eyes, but none of this stuff filled the holes in her heart after Sasha Banks exited her world.

All she had was a blue Captain’s arm band and the woman crying herself to sleep next to her.

The light and vibration from her phone on the nightstand startled Bayley, she grabbed it quickly before Carmella could notice. There was a text message from Charlotte Flair. Her heart beat quickly as her thumb swiped the digital display to unlock the phone.

_“Hey Bay, want to meet me at the Performance Center gym tomorrow morning?”_

Bayley grinned and licked her lips, her heart still hammering in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure exactly where I am going with this but I had some inspiration from Charlotte's return. Thanks for reading!  
> Happy Holidays! Find me on Twitter: @Loyal_Chef


End file.
